Gazort
Gazoto (ガゾート - Gazōto,) also known as "Gazote" and "Gazort" are Kaijus that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episodes 6 and 15. Subtitle:'' Transformed Monster'' (変形怪獣 - Henkei kaijū) Ultraman Tiga Gazoto Powers/Abilities *Plasma Bomb: Gazoto can spit powerful light blue orbs of plasma energy from its mouth. They can be fired in rapid succession. They can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. *Flight: Gazoto can fly through the air and incredible speeds that match those of even Ultraman Tiga in Sky Type. *Critter Housing: Gazoto's body houses its Critter offspring, whom it ate. Should Gazoto be destroyed, the Critters will be scattered in a wide-ranged area. *Teeth: Gazoto's teeth are unusually and ridiculously sharp and can pierce even the skin of an Ultra. History Gazoto was an alien monster who ate hundreds of its offspring that were called "Critters." Gazoto proceeded to pilot the nest of critters (in the form of a giant storm cloud) towards Tokyo, transforming the storm into a more solid form that resembled a cocoon. As GUTS was in pursuit of the cocoon, it crashed outside of a city and thus released Gazoto. GUTS was quick to retailiate by firing on Gazoto with their weapons, but Gazoto fought back by attack the nearby city it was heading towards. Horii of GUTS soon learned that Gazoto and the Critters were originally born on Earth due to Electromagnetic Waves mutating them, and so tried to communicate directly through the Gazoto to try and reason with the alien, stating that they (humans) are their friends. Gazoto however, being a wild creature, interpreted this statement as the name of their food source and attempted try and eat Horii, leading GUTS to the fact that Gazoto ate all the Critters and now craves fresh meat. Luckily, Daigo had transformed into Ultraman Tiga and took the threat under his wing. Gazoto was able to stand its ground with the ultra by using some sneaky tactics, as well as using his sharp teeth to pierce Tiga's skin, causing him to bleed light, but Tiga took the battle into the sky by transforming into his Sky-Type to distract Gazoto. Once gazoto left in opening in its attack, Tiga threw it to the ground and finished it off with the Ranbalt Light Bomb. Even though Gazoto was destroyed, it's Critters live on and returned back into the Earth's Atmosphere. Gazoto II Sometime later, a Satellite was created to draw electricity from sunlight to power Earth was launched into the atmosphere. When it was, it brought forth another swarm of Critters and a more powerful Gazoto was created. Once Gazoto II appeared nearby land, GUTS arrived to attack the alien with a Microwave-based gun. While the plan was working at first, a scuffle involving Shinjoh's sister and her boyfriend caused the plan to become temporarily disorganized. After the intervention was resolved, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga yet again and battled with Gazoto II. Despite Gazoto II's enhanced abilities Tiga was able to power through, and after transforming into his Power Type, Tiga caught one of Gazoto II's Plasma Balls and hurled it back at the Alien, destroying it in a massive explosion. Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka. *Gazoto's name comes from the Alchemy term "Azoth." *Gazoto's roar is a heavily enhanced roar of the Toho Monster, Rodan. *Although not physically seen, Gazoto is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Gazoto II's attack site and Tiga's transforming mist cover effect would later be refered to and used in Ultraman Dyna's fight with Kokkachu. Critters Critters (クリッター - Kurittā) are the offspring of Gazoto that also appeared in Ultraman Tiga. They appeared in episodes 6, 15, and 28. Subtitle: Air Inhabiting Organism (空中棲息生物 - Kūchū seisoku seibutsu) Powers/Abilities *Flight: Critters are capable of flight. *Gazoto Mutation: If exposed to an overdose of radio waves, Critters will mutate into Gazoto. History Critters were life forms that lived and drifted in Earth's Ionosphere. They were peaceful in nature, but when mankind created unnatural electromagnetic waves, the critters would mutate into strange animals, allowing them to combine into Gazotos. When Tiga managed to kill the first Gazoto, dozens of Critters began to emerge from the remains and float into the sky like balloons, freed from their prison. When Gazoto II was created from the Satellite, the Critters followed alongside it as it headed for an airport. Hidden with the cloud, the creatures were spotted by people in a airliner before combining into a second Gazoto and heading toward a huge microwave generating plant. Sometime after both Gazotos were defeated, the Critters still remained active and several remains. As GUTS was dealing with the monster Jobarieh, Several of the Critters formed clouds and appearing all over the globe. Humanity was quickly growing tired of their pestilence and began working on ways to deal with the Critters. GUTS had no choice but to exterminate the Critters so as to prevent them from forming another Gazoto. However once it became obvious to the creatures that Humanity hated them, what remained of the Critters began to drift into space, heading for a new home. Trivia *The Critter "roars" are actually the sound of a laughing baby. Toy Release Information Gazoto was released two times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Gazoto was released in 1996 in conjunction with Gazoto's first episode air date. The figure itself is fan-rated as the most accurate version of Gazoto by unfortunatly suffers from the "no-teeth color" syndrom. Another Gazoto was issued out in the year 2000 for the Bandai Ultra Monster Series once again with a less accurate paint job. However, the "no-teeth color" syndrom was fixed in a bad way by making the mouth area completely red. The color also becam whiter, making it less popular among fans. The Gazoto toys were all created from the same cast and were only a little bit above 5-inches, making scale suffer. To add insult to injury, the Gazoto toys also suffer from "humanoid articulation", meaning only the arms and torso rotate. The Gazoto themselves have became quite rare, especially the the 2000 version. Neither a Gazoto II nor Critters figure were made into production. Gallery Gazoto day.jpeg|Gazoto during day Gazoto II.PNG|Gazoto II Gazoto.jpg|Gazoto I Gazoto Tiga Card.jpeg|Gazoto's Monster Card Electro charged Gazoto.jpeg|Electricity charged Gazoto Gazoto I.JPG|Gazoto emerging from the nest Gazoto BITE.jpg|Gazoto bites Gazoto II generates attack.jpg|Gazoto II generates Plasma ball Gazoto screech.jpg|Gazoto I screech Gazoto stomps.jpg|Gazoto Stomps Gazoto II flight.jpg|Gazoto II in flight Gazoto II wierd eyes.jpg|Gazoto II expresses emotion Gazoto out of focus.jpg|Gazoto Gazoto looks.jpg|Gazoto looks Gazoto I day.jpg|Gazoto in day Gazoto II day.png|Gazoto II in day Gazoto I.png|Gazoto Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm